Not So Bad Steve x Reader Oneshot
by zombietastic-artist
Summary: Ahh...Good ol, Valentine's Day...Day of the Lovebirds...Too bad you always hated it. But all that's about to change thanks to a certain soldier.


Not So Bad

Steve x Reader Oneshot

Staring at the calendar Tony put up as a joke on Steve, (Y/N) groaned.

_One more day to Valentine's._

Oh how (Y/N) _hated_ Valentine's Day.

It was so stupid! Really now, what was the point of treating someone special for just one day? You sighed before shaking your head.

"Hey there, sad sack." Tony grinned as he strode past and made his way into the kitchen/bar. Rolling your (E/C) eyes, you followed your surrogate uncle.

"Oh zip it." You frowned, grabbing the carton of Orange Juice from the fridge. Glancing at your surrogate uncle, you shook your head with a laugh.

_What_ was so funny?

Well, Tony was pouring himself a glass of Scotch…

_At eight in the morning…_

"Hey, Uncle Light Bright, isn't it way too early for booze?" the billionaire scoffed.

"Ah…Poor, poor, deluded (Y/N)…When will you ever learn? Tony Stark Rule of Awesomeness number Six…It's _never_ too early for booze!" laughing once more, you poured yourself some good old OJ and put the carton back in the fridge. Leaning on the countertop, you blinked mid sip as a vase of roses was smack dab in your face.

"What the…" taking off the card tied to the vase, you read the message aloud. "(Y/N) Will you be mine? If yes, meet me at Buizo's tonight for eight." Frowning, you flipped it over in an unsuccessful attempt to discover the sender and, finding no name, you smacked the card on the countertop. "_Tony_…" you began with an edge in your voice, "I hope you didn't have anything to do with this…" turning, you stared the genius down as he guzzled on his third…_fourth_ glass of Scotch. Grinning, he gave a shrug.

"Who knows, (nickname). Maybe I did…Maybe I didn't…" was his vague reply. Sighing, you downed your juice and quickly washed the glass. Glancing back at the roses, your eyes softened slightly.

_They weren't that bad…_

"Well, someone has some explaining to do later, that's for sure…" you muttered as you picked up the simple glass vase.

"You mean you're going?" Tony almost choked on his whiskey. Snickering, you turned to face him.

"Well, yeah. Whoever it was probably went through a lot of trouble just to get us _Buizo's_. I may hate Valentine's Day but I'm not heartless." walking away with the vase, you stared at the roses once more. Carefully glancing at your retreating back, Tony smirked and whipped out a standard S.H.I.E.L.D earpiece.

"You're good for tonight. Yep, she said she'd give it a chance! Weird, right? Well, just don't blow it, spangles."

_~Timeskip~_

_-8:00 pm, Buizo's-_

Sighing, you absentmindedly twirled your (h/l) (h/c) hair as you sat at a secluded table for two. All to do now was wait for your 'Valentine'. Clad in a not too fancy, knee length (f/c) dress with a pair of (f/c) heels, you glanced around at the almost overwhelmingly pink atmosphere.

_'Whoever's up to this better be freaking Superman…'_

"(Y/N)?" blinking, you raised an eyebrow.

'_Wait a minute! That sounds like…'_ turning your head, your suspicions were confirmed.

"S-Steve?" stunned would not begin to describe what you felt at the moment. A light blush dusted your cheeks as you eyed the muscle bound super soldier up and down.

To put it simply…The man looked _hot_.

It was a pretty simple suit but damn, Steve made it look good!

_'He's no Superman, but I'll take Steve any day!'_

"So I see you got the flowers." he gave a shy smile and scratched his neck.

"Y-Yeah." You smiled in return as he sat in the other chair. "So, I guess you want me as your Valentine?" at this, Steve blushed and looked down.

"Well, yes but…I'd like something else too, if you don't mind…"

"Something el…" the words died in your throat as the blonde leaned forward and captured your lips in a sweet kiss. Your face flushed as your brain went completely blank. Slowly, you cupped Steve's face in your hands and let your eyes flutter closed. After a few minutes Steve pulled away and let his hands cover your own. Smiling, you let your forehead rest against his.

"(Y/N), I think you're a strong, beautiful, independent woman. You've been there for me every step of the way and I don't know what I would do without you…(Y/N) would you…be my girlfriend?" looking into his baby blue eyes, a grin spread across your face.

"Most definitely." You leaned forward once more, bringing Steve into another loving kiss. _'Maybe Valentine's isn't so bad after all…'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aww! Say cheese!"

"Goddamn it, Tony!"

-FIN-


End file.
